Soulless Sam
by JWinchester67
Summary: Dean finds out there's somthing different about his younger brother Sammy, the hard way. (this is my first fanfiction ever, so it probably sucks. I still hopw you enjoy it though!)


Dean had realized there was something about Sam had changed sense he got back from hell. His usual doughy, sensitive eyes were gone and replaced with someone else's, someone without sympathy, or affection, someone who was not Sam.

It was night time and Dean was asleep on his bed when he woke to hear Sam entering their room to their crappy motel. Dean sat up in bed and observed Sam as he hung up his coat and turned around.

"Where were you?" Dean said.

"Samuel called me; I didn't want to wake you so I stepped out" Dean thought for a moment that Sam could by lying but he was too tired to question him. He lays back down and quickly falls sleep.

Dean woke back up with a start, he felt something heavy on his back and he quickly grabs for the gun under his pillow, but it's not there.

"What the hell…" he mumbles under his breath. He jumps when he hears Sam's voice.

"I didn't want you giving me a nasty wound…" Sam presses Dean harder into the bed. Dean groans angrily.

"What the hell are you doing Sam?!" Dean shivers a bit as he hears Sam let out a low chuckle.

"Calm down Dean. You like sex, don't you?" Dean thinks confused for a moment, of course he likes sex…what did Sam mean? "Well so do I, and sense I got back from hell I have wanted it more frequently…and I really haven't been picky." Dean starts to panic and squirm underneath the weight of Sam's body.

"yeah, well you're not getting it from me! Come on Sammy, cut it out!"

"No…" Sam says coldly. Sam grinds his bare cock against the ass of Dean jeans. As Dean feels something poking against his backside he squirms again and starts to think "am I really gonna be raped by my baby brother? No, this couldn't be Sam, could it?"

"Sam, just knock it off!"

"Still thinking you can order you little brother around Dean? In case you didn't notice, I'm bigger than you now…and sense I've gotten back from hell, stronger…" Sam pushes Dean down again and rips off Dean's jeans. Deans eyes widen as he feels the rip of his jeans, he quickly tries to roll onto his back as he feels Sam's hands lift up but as soon as Sam throws Dean's jeans to the floor he presses a hand onto the middle of Deans back holding him down again.

"Son of a bitch!" Sam smirks.

"It's my turn to be in charge Dean, it's my turn to jerk you around."

"Sam, you're not thinking straight! You're not you!"

"I am me, just a new me. A better me. We did all the possible tests, you know it's me." Dean gasps out a "no" and Sam spreads Dean's ass. "Your hole is finer than the whores I've fucked this past year…" Dean finds himself blushing from embarrassment. His brother violating him like this, how could this be happening? Suddenly he feels Sam's middle finger poking his hole and Dean buries his face into the pillow, hiding a small whimper.

"Oh, you like that?" Dean feels his face get warmer and he tries to ignore what Sam just said. Sam smirks again and slides just the tip of his finger into Dean, teasing him. Dean grabs hand fulls of his pillow.

"Sam, please…"

"Please, what, Dean?"

"Stop…" Sam frowns a little disappointed. Then he narrows his eyes and thrusts his finger into Dean as deep as it'll go. Dean's head lifts from the pillow.

"SAM!" Sam's frown turns back into a devious smirk and he starts sliding his finger in and our of Dean's ass. Dean hovers his face over his pillow, biting his lip hard when he suddenly notices his cock his hard and throbbing against the mattress. How could this make him hard, his baby brother touching him like this? It, it felt good. But Dean couldn't let Sam know how good it felt, it would only make Sam act stranger.

"How does it feel, Dean/" Dean ignores Sam again and Sam growls forcing another finger into Dean. Dean arches his head up again and cries out. Sam smirks again.

"I think you're ready for me." Dean starts to panic again; if Sam's fingers make him this excited then his cock will surely make him explode. Dean had to think quick, think of something disgusting, something that would turn him off. But all he could think about was Sam, the brother he would still do anything for, who he'd die for, fucking him. Had Sam always had these feelings for him? Had Sam always thought about taking control like this? Before Dean could have another though Sam presses the tip of his cock into Dean's hole. Dean couldn't believe how big just Sam's tip felt. Is Sam's cock bigger than his? Dean lets out a sudden moan. Sam chuckles.

"Don't get too excited Dean, It's just the tip." Sam slowly slides into Dean, inch by inch until he was balls deep into his older brother. "Dean…fuck you're so tight…" Dean blushes more.

"Of course I'm tight! No one has ever been in my ass before, because I'm not gay!"

"Don't think of it as being 'gay' Dean, just think of it as sex. Besides, I've noticed how excited you are." Sam starts thrusting deep inside of his older brother. Dean winces, grasping his pillow again. It hurt like hell, but it hurt so good. Between the feeling of Sam's massive cock stretching him out, and his own cock rubbing hard against the mattress, Dean knew he was going to come, and soon. Suddenly Sam starts to pick up pace and Dean feels, and hears Sam's balls smacking against him, he thinks again, "how could this be happening?" Sam leans down breathing warm air into Dean's neck and that was it, Dean felt the wave of pleasure through his cock and he explodes into the mattress, semen seeping into the sheets.

"SAMMY!"

Dean freezes when he realizes he just yelled out his younger brother's name in pleasure. Sam smiles wildly then starts thrusting into Dean, uncontrollably, until he finally comes too, releasing his warm come into his older brother's ass. He groans out Dean's name.

"Fuck…"

"S-Sam…" As Dean feels his younger brother's come inside of him, he has a sudden feeling of bliss. Why did this make him feel so good? Sam climbs off of Dean still smirking.

"That was amazing, Dean. Next time will be better…" Sam leaves to get cleaned up and Dean is left in the puddle of his own sticky mess, with his brother's seeping from his throbbing hole. Dean felt a shock of fear go through him as Sam mentions that there could possibly be a 'next time'. Though it frightened Dean, he was also a bit excited…


End file.
